Five Moments in Parenting
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: Continuing my series of snippets from Ron and Hermione's life together...this title will include five individual stories all centered around parenting their children...showing that parenting isn't always easy!
1. Chapter 1

_Apologies! I had every intention of posting this some weeks ago, but life had other ideas. As some of you know, I'm going through a bit of a rough time right now and life decided to show me that just when you think you've hit rock bottom, there's a basement!_

_I'm slowly getting my head back together and dealing with things...and I want to post the start of this series for you now. I really hope you enjoy._

* * *

1.

"Mum...do you have a minute?" My 13, going on 21, year old daughter stood in the doorway of the home office, which was sometimes jokingly referred to as the library by her father due to all the books in here.

"One second Rosie," I held a finger up as I filled in the rest of the form I was working on. Once that was done, I looked up with a sigh, gave her a smile and placed the quill down. Truthfully I hated having to bring work home on the weekends, especially when the children were home for the summer – it seemed appalling to miss any time with them. And with this being Hugo's last summer before he too began at Hogwarts, time seemed even more precious. "What is it sweetheart?" I asked patiently.

"I was just wondering, erm...are you busy?" she asked hesitantly as she edged into the room and perched on the arm of the chair in the corner.

"A little," I admitted. "But, I always have time for you," I promised her.

She nodded and fiddled with her own fingernails. "I was...well, I was just wondering," she stumbled over her words. "I wanted to know when we were going shopping, you know, for school stuff and all that?" she finally asked.

"Oh," I sat up straight and closed the file I'd been working on. "We don't usually go until your school letters arrive, they haven't yet, have they?" I wondered, feeling bad that I might not have noticed. I know sometimes I tended to get lost in my work, something that Ron usually managed to point out and distract me from when needed.

"No, not yet," she shrugged. "Just, I was wondering," she added, in that casual pretending not to care way that teenagers had. Merlin, when had my sweet little girl become a teenager?

"I think I'd rather wait until you get your school letters. Then we can make sure we get the right books and anything else you need. And of course, with Hugo starting in September, we'll need to get his books, robes and everything too. He's so excited about finally getting his own wand," I laughed, thinking of how he hadn't stopped talking about it for months now.

"Yeah, I know, but, what about the other shopping we usually do as well?" she asked.

"Other shopping?" I asked, not following.

"Yeah, every summer you usually take us into Muggle London, to get Muggle clothes and stuff we might need. And, I just wondering because, well, I..."

"Ah! There you both are!" Ron suddenly burst through the door, holding a bowl and spatula in his hand. "Been looking for some tasters!" he grinned, holding up his spatula.

"Well, where's Hugo?" I wondered, knowing our son was usually game for tasting his dad's experiments in the kitchen.

Ron shrugged. "Outside I think, chatting to Lily on the mirror no doubt." he replied, referring to an item similar to the two way mirrors that Sirius had given Harry back in school, the one that had saved out lives once. George and Ron had created an updated version for the shop and children of the Magical community spent hours on them. Lily was starting school at the same time as Hugo and the pair of them were often found chatting about it. "Here, taste this," he added as he thrust the spatula in my face, smacking it against my lips. "Oops, sorry!" he laughed.

"That had better not be another ridiculous prototype for Wheezes you just shoved in my mouth!" I glared at him as I licked the concoction from my lips.

"Now," he looked at me, placing the spatula back in the bowl, hand on his hip, "would I really do that to you?" he asked me, "again," he mumbled the last word.

"Knowing you, yes." I shot him a look, remembering the last time he'd tricked me into tasting something. At the time he'd been working on a new product design for the shop, totally in it's experimental stages. It had worked, briefly. I had turned invisible and he'd whooped in delight that he'd cracked it. Only then, when I became visible again seconds later, my clothes had somehow disappeared, leaving me standing stark naked in the kitchen. Thank Merlin we were home alone, is all I can say!

"No, it's nothing for the shop. Just icing for the cake I was making for Neville's birthday. He and Hannah are still coming over for tea tomorrow, right?"

"Professor Longbottom is coming here?" Rose grunted. Ron nodded at her. "Oh, great, she huffed, obviously finding the idea of a teacher coming to her house for tea a complete humiliation.

"Yes, they're still coming for tea as far as I know," I answered him. "As well as Harry, Ginny and their kids. What did you put in that icing?" I asked, licking my lips again.

"A bit of coffee...read in Witch Weekly that it brings out the flavour of the chocolate more. A Muggle trick apparently," he answered proudly.

"You read Witch Weekly?" Rose laughed at her dad.

"I erm...your Gran showed it to me," he muttered, the tips of his ears going red. "So, what do you think?" he asked me again, ignoring the ridicule from his daughter.

"I think you put too much coffee in. It drowned the chocolate and that's all I can taste," I wrinkled my nose, not liking the taste much.

"Oh, I'll have to start again then," he sighed, setting the bowl down on the desk. "So, what were you two ladies chatting about?" he wondered.

"Nothing," Rose jumped in before I could reply.

I gave her a curious glance, before answering his question. "Rose was just asking when we were thinking of taking the kids shopping for Muggle supplies. New clothes and anything else they may need. I hadn't thought yet, had you?" I asked him.

He shook his head and then scratched the back of his neck. "Nope, but if you want, we can go one afternoon next week? I can get someone to cover the shop and..."

"No, it's fine dad," Rose jumped up from the arm of the chair and cut him off.

"What? I'm much better with the Muggle stuff now, right love?" he asked me.

"He really is sweetheart. He won't try and buy boys swimming trunks for you to wear as underwear again," I laughed, remembering that moment when the children had been much smaller and he'd taken them shopping by himself.

"Oi! How was I to know? Damn thing looked like underpants to me," he sulked. "So, you're just embarrassed to be seen with your old man now you're a teen, huh?" he asked Rose.

"No Dad. it's just...I wanted..." she mumbled something and then shut up, turning a little pink thanks to the Weasley family trait she had inherited. "Doesn't matter. Forget it." she snapped then and headed for the door.

"Rose! I can take you. What is it you need?" Ron asked her again.

"Dad!" she whined in that perfect way teenagers did.

"What?" he asked, looking from Rosie to me, confused.

"Eurgh, just forget it." she sighed over dramatically and stomped off upstairs.

"What was that all about?" he turned to ask me and scratched his head.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should go and speak to her," I decided, giving a hesitant glance at the work I still had to catch up on and then glancing towards the door my daughter had just stomped through. My decision was easy, our children were always more important than any work.

"I'll speak with her, you work," he told me.

"No Ron. It seems...maybe there's something she's not comfortable speaking to you about."

"What the bloody hell..." he began.

I held my hand up to silence him. "We need to remember that our little girl is becoming a young lady and...maybe this is a feminine issue," I realised.

"Better not be about bloody boys!" Ron grunted. "No daughter of mine is dating, ever!" he decided, firmly.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you hold up that rule," I scoffed at him. "Go make your Witch Weekly cake for your friend, I'll go sort out our daughter's issues," I told him, handing him his bowl back as I left the room.

"Hey!" he called after me, sounding rather wounded.

Rose was lying on her front on the bed in her room, legs in the air as music played from her radio. Her grandfather had given it to her and had somehow tweaked it so that it managed to pick up Muggle radio stations as well as the WWN. She had a book open in front of her that she was scribbling inside of.

"Rose?" I asked, knocking on the door frame of her open room. "Can I come in?" I asked her.

She shrugged, but moved on the bed to make room for me, closing the book, which I suspected was a diary, she hid it under her pillow, thinking she was being surreptitious about it. One day I'd let her know you didn't miss much when you became a parent.

"So, what was all that about downstairs?" I asked her, taking a seat on her bed.

She shrugged again. "Dad was being annoying," she mumbled.

"You might not have noticed, but your Dad is often annoying sweetheart. I mean, we love him and he doesn't mean anything by it. That's just how he is sometimes."

"I know, but..." she huffed.

"Was there something you didn't want to discuss in front of him?" I asked, suspecting the answer.

She nodded and looked up at me, before getting up to close her bedroom door. Then, she began pacing across the carpet, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You can tell me anything you know. I won't be mad," I assured her. I had made it a point to always listen to the children before reacting to anything.

"Oh," she spun to face me, "it's nothing like that. It's just, well, erm...you know last weekend? When I went to stay with the girls?" she began.

I nodded as I wondered what had happened last weekend. Herself and all her female cousins had descended upon The Burrow for their annual girls night sleep over. It had become a tradition since they were quite young and they all looked forward to it each summer. Arthur was banished from the house, being sent to stay with one of us and Molly loved the time with her granddaughters.

"It...it was just something that Dom said, you know, when we were getting ready for bed, changing and stuff. She noticed that erm...well...she said that..." she was getting more anxious and turning redder by the second.

I began to worry about what on earth had happened. What had my niece, Dominique, noticed about my own child that I hadn't? "She said what sweetheart?" I asked, trying to be patient with her.

"Well, she said that...perhaps it was time I asked you...to," she gazed at the floor, not being able to look at me. "to...buy me a bra," she mumbled the last few words.

"A bra?" I asked, a little more high pitched than I meant to.

"Merlin Mum!" Rose gasped. "If I had wanted Dad and my nosey brother to know, I'd have announced it over breakfast."

"I'm sorry," I apologised. "It's just...you're my little girl," I sighed, feeling nostalgic and old all at the same time. Was my daughter really ready for a bra? When had she grown up so fast? I know every time she came home from school these days, she seemed to have changed. But, surely I would have noticed if she'd developed, well enough for the need of a bra.

"I'll be 14 in October, Mum," she reminded me.

"Yes. I'm aware," I sighed. "But, right..." I tried to compose myself and discuss this calmly, knowing she was already a bit embarrassed about it. "So, that's why you want to go to the Muggle shops?" I realised.

She nodded. "I mean, you're so well known and all that…I just, I really don't want me buying a bloody, bra," she whispered the word, "to make front page of the newspaper. I'd be humiliated!" she sat back on the bed.

"Yes, I can understand that." I replied, thinking back to when a photographer had followed me down Diagon Alley whilst buying personal items before our honeymoon.

"And, Vic and Dom, well they claim that Muggle ones are better and..."

"Right, well," I made a plan in my head. "I'll have to check my work diary to see what day is best. But, I think one afternoon next week I can take some time off. We can have a mother, daughter day in the city, we can have lunch and then, well...we'll get you what you need." I promised her, becoming rather excited myself by the prospect of an afternoon spent alone with my daughter doing girly things. Something I'd never really been able to do with my own Mum. "We could even pick up some things for our holiday," I added.

Rose looked up, smiling and seemed totally relieved. "Thanks mum," she gave me a brief hug.

"Well, I'm glad we got that sorted," I patted her back and kissed her forehead before standing from her bed. "Now, I'd best get on with some more work," I groaned, knowing that in order to take an entire afternoon off, I'd have to try to get more work than I had planned done this weekend. It didn't help that I was already trying to get ahead so we could take a couple of weeks off for our annual family holiday soon.

"Mum," she stopped me before I left her room.

"Yes love?" I paused.

"Please don't tell dad?" she begged me. "He'll just, he'll be..."

"It will be our secret," I promised her, smiling as I left her room.

* * *

"Catching up with your Witch Weekly reading?" I teased Ron as I climbed into bed beside him and noted he was reading a magazine.

"Oh shut it!" he closed the magazine, that was obviously Quidditch Monthly, and tossed it onto the floor as I grabbed the pot of lotion from my bedside table to moisturise my hands. "You know that I was only glancing at that when I popped in to see Mum and Dad the other day. She'd left it lying on the kitchen table and left me sat there for 20 minutes," he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm," I replied, rubbing my hands together and setting the pot down again. "It's nice that you pop in and see your parents though," I smiled at him and leant over to kiss his cheek.

"Like Mum would forgive me if I didn't," he groaned as he shuffled further under the duvet. "There are actually some interesting articles and nice recipes in there, though," he added.

"I'm sure there are, my little housewife," I patted his cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

Grimacing, he pushed my hand away in disgust. "Anyway, Rosie seemed happier over dinner," he changed the subject completely. "Sort everything out with her?" he asked, trying to be casual. Though I knew it was eating at him not knowing what she'd been upset about.

"Yes. It's all sorted out now," I nodded, giving nothing away.

"And?" he asked, raising one eyebrow as I snuggled down beside him.

"And nothing. It was personal Ron and I promised her I wouldn't tell."

"She hasn't got a boyfriend, hasn't she?" he asked, his face full of alarm. "I mean, she's only 13...far too young and..."

"She's almost 14," I reminded him. "But, no, it has nothing to do with boys. Just, girl stuff," I shrugged.

"Good, because no boy will ever be good enough for my Rosie. One of them ever hurts her and I'll jinx him with every curse I know and..."

"Ron," I placed my hand on his chest, calming him down, "like I said earlier, you're going to have to accept that our little girl is growing up. She's becoming a young woman and...there are going to be things she's not comfortable discussing with her dad anymore."

"But..." he looked sad, "she's my little Rosie. We've always shared everything."

"I know, love. But, right now Rose is at an awkward age and things might seem a little...embarrassing for her for awhile. Just, be patient with her, okay? And for the love of Merlin, no making fun of her about things!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that was something he'd do if he found out.

"I suppose," he sulked, punching his pillow into a comfy shape. "Going to be weird around here with them both gone. The pair of them all grown up," he sighed, sadly.

"It will," I agreed with him. "But, we have to let them go eventually." I snuggled up to him. "We raised them well and they'll do fine," I sighed softly, laying my head against his shoulder. "Can you get the light, love?" I asked.

There was a click as the lights in our room all went out and all was silent between us as we settled in for sleep. Until…

"So you don't fancy subscribing to Witch Weekly then?" I asked him, chuckling under my breath. "Ouch!" I yelped as he kicked my ankle. "I shall take that as a no," I muttered.

* * *

_If you enjoyed this, I would be delighted to hear about it!_

_xC_


	2. 2

_Sorry, I had hoped to get this posted last weekend, but as is my life right now, shit happens and we had a really rough week with my Dad, so no time to edit. But, it's here now and I hope you enjoy this one..._

* * *

2.

"I really appreciate you popping over this afternoon, Mum," I told her as I placed the teapot on the kitchen table and pulled out a chair to sit down beside her.

"Oh, it's not a problem darling," she patted my hand. "Your Dad said he fancied a drive anyway."

"Well, I know Ron will be grateful for the help. And me," I rolled my eyes as I watched my Dad and my husband out in the back garden. "He's been driving me nuts about this barbecue," I chuckled.

"Like I said, we don't mind. Besides, it's a good excuse for me to visit with you and the grandchildren," she smiled indulgently as her grandson came skipping inside with a big grin on his face. He gave his Nana a brief hug and then disappeared off in the house somewhere. "But where is Rose?" she wondered, looking around for her, as though expecting her to follow Hugo inside.

"She's at a school friends birthday party. I have to collect her soon, actually." I glanced at my watch to check the time and then looked outside again to see how the men were getting on putting the new barbecue together. "Ron has been itching to try barbecuing himself ever since the last time we came for dinner at your house," I laughed, watching them struggle with the legs on it. "So, the children and I bought him one for Father's day," I explained, even though she already knew that.

Ron had been struggling to put it together himself the last few days, since there wasn't much need for them in our Magical lives, he wasn't so familiar with screws and spanners and things. Arthur had tried to help Ron out on his last visit, but, he'd been a little too over enthusiastic at being able to put his Muggle tools to some use, so he'd just finished up bending most of the screws and somehow accidentally set the instructions on fire.

I'd managed to find some more screws the same size from a DIY store and then mentioned to my Dad that Ron was having a bit of trouble, so he'd offered to help and had popped over this weekend.

"I'm sure you will all love it. Making a meal is so fast and easy in the summer when you have a barbecue," she smiled, picking up her teacup.

"You'll stay for dinner, won't you?" I asked. "Ron will be eager to try it out. I know we have some sausages in, then I can call at the shop when I go to pick Rosie up. I can get some steaks and chicken, and…."

"Mum," Hugo patted my arm from beside me.

"One second sweetheart," I told him. "I can do some potatoes and make a big salad, then buy something quick for dessert," I decided.

"That would be lovely!" she smiled, seemingly thrilled at the idea.

"Mummy!" Hugo pulled at the sleeve of my blouse again.

"Mummy is talking sweetheart," I told him, not looking behind me as I patted him on the head. He huffed.

"I'll help you prepare the salad and the men can cook the meat. Makes them believe they're chefs or something," she chuckled.

I nodded and smiled, watching Ron scratching his head outside as he bemusedly watched my Dad easily fit the last screw in. As fascinated as he was with the idea of screws and bolts, I knew he still thought Magic was much easier. "Ron will love it," I smiled and sipped on my own tea.

"Some fresh fruit and ice cream for dessert might be nice," Mum suggested.

"Oh! I could get some strawberries from the farm down the road, then we could make a…"

"Mum!" Hugo lost his patience as he interrupted me. "What's this?" he asked, slamming something down on the kitchen table between us and looking at me with curiosity.

I glanced at the item and was about to reprimand him for interrupting us when I realised what it was. The item was startlingly pink, rather long and rubbery. My eyes widened as I snatched it up quickly, though Mum had already spotted it and was tying desperately not to splutter over her tea.

"Where on earth did you find this Hugo?" I hissed at my four year old son.

He shrugged, carelessly. "In your room."

"You went searching in mine and daddy's room?" I asked.

"No," he replied, innocently. "My ball bounced in there, I went to get it and I just saw that on the floor. It looks funny, can I play with it?" he asked hopefully.

"No you may not. It's...it's..." I looked to Mum for help, but she had turned bright red, a scandalous look on her face as she eyed the object in my hand. I tried to hide it in my pocket, knowing my face was bright red as well and Mum was now trying not to laugh at me.

"But, what is it?" he asked, screwing up his little, freckled nose as he threw his hands in the air.

"It's...erm, er…probably just something silly from Daddy's shop. So you can't play with it because it's probably not safe yet," I told him. "Why don't you pop outside and ask your Dad and Grandpa if they would like a drink?" I asked, hoping to distract him as I turned him around by the shoulders to face the back door.

He shrugged and skipped off outside. I glanced at my Mum, her hand was covering her mouth, seemingly amused and embarrassed at the same time. I didn't know what to tell her or how to explain how this item had come to be on our bedroom floor.

"I, erm," I bit my bottom lip, not having an answer for her. Just at that moment Ron came in and grabbed a glass from the counter, filling it with cold water from the tap.

"What do you reckon?" he asked, nodding towards the window after he'd taken a few gulps of water. "Your Dad was just showing me how to get the coals hot enough and..."

"Ron, I need a word with you a moment," I told him, jumping up from my seat. Grasping hold of his wrist, I began to pull him from the kitchen. "Excuse us." I told mum.

"Ohh-kay," Ron replied confused as I yanked him into our home office and closed the door.

I spun him around to face me and produced the rubbery item which jiggled as I pulled it from the folds of my blouse – I hadn't been able to fit it in my pocket.

"What the hell is that?" he laughed, taking it from me and waving it around.

"Stop it!" I hissed and grabbed for it again. Big mistake, somehow I managed to hit the switch on it so that it began to vibrate and rotate. Ron laughed even more as I flapped my hands over it trying to turn the damn thing off. Once I shut it down, I tossed it onto the desk, not wanting to hold it anymore. "Your son," I poked Ron in the centre of his chest with my finger, "just brought that to me. In front of my mother!" I told him, mortified.

"But...isn't that," he frowned, "one of those….sexy toys? A vibrating?" he wondered.

"A vibrator. Yes." I nodded once.

"What do you have one for?" he asked me, sounding alarmed.

"I don't!" I huffed at the suggestion I'd been hiding something from him. "I actually wasn't even aware one of those things existed in our house! Hugo says he found it on the floor in our bedroom." I placed my hands on my hips, waiting for his explanation because I couldn't fathom where it had come from at all. "Care to explain how that ended up there?"

"Well, don't look at me. Why the bloody hell would I have one of those?" he stabbed his finger towards it.

"It came from somewhere Ron and I certainly haven't a clue where from. It's not something I would ever buy."

"Me neither! I haven't the faintest idea…oh, hang on," he held up one finger as he seemed to remember something and then a smirk grew on his face until he was laughing out loud again. I'm glad this was so amusing to him!

"What in Merlin's name is so damn funny?" I demanded, failing to find how this was remotely funny. Your four year old child waving around sex toys in front of his grandma was never amusing in my eyes!

"Don't you remember?" he asked me, then continued when he saw from the look on my face that I obviously didn't. "This," he held up the offending article, between finger and thumb, "was our dear friend, Seamus' idea of a wonderful wedding present for us." he chuckled.

I thought back, vaguely wondering how my husband could remember facts I apparently didn't. And then it came to, a distant memory of Seamus giving us his present, barely able to talk through his hysterics. Obviously, he thought it absolutely hilarious, as had George and Charlie when we'd unwrapped it at Seamus' insistence, right there on the dance floor. Whilst Ron and I had been so humiliated and just tried to hide the damn thing. "Yes, I do remember that," I whispered. "Though that doesn't explain why our son found it today."

Ron shrugged and then looked down at what he was wearing. "I suppose I could have knocked it out from under the bed. See," he went on to explain when I looked at him confused, "it's rather warm today, so I fancied wearing shorts. I pulled that box out from under the bed with all our holiday clothes in it. I suppose I could have dislodged it so that it rolled out with the box and I never noticed. Sorry." he added.

"Why do we even still have it?" I grimaced at the object.

Ron shrugged, "I guess it got shoved under the bed and forgotten about when we moved in. Maybe, at one time, I thought it might've been fun to try it out sometime," he admitted.

I gave him a horrified look – he was going no where near me with that damn thing! We were getting rid of it!

His eyes flashed as he looked up at me then. "So...you don't fancy..."

"No I do not!" I didn't even let him finish as I folded my arms across my chest.

"It might be fun. Change things up a bit," he waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm perfectly satisfied with the way things are in that department, thank you." I informed him, gaining a smug grin from my husband at my unintentional compliment. Ron was and always had been a good lover, we didn't need any mechanical props. "Get rid of it!" I warned him, pointing at the offending item. "I don't care what you do with it, but I don't want to see it again."

"Fine," he held up his hands in surrender. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked, when he saw me transfiguring my flip-flops into a pair of shoes and summoning my bag from the living room.

"I need to pop to the shops for something for dinner and then pick our daughter up from Madeline's birthday party," I answered him. "Meanwhile, you can go and explain to your mother -in-law why her grandson found sex toys on our bedroom floor!" I gave him a fake smile and then with a twirl, Disapparated away.

* * *

_If you liked this one, please let me know :)_

_And thank you so much to everyone who left a review to the previous story. I will try to reply to all those I can in the next couple of days. _

_I'll also try to get the next one edited in time to post next weekend, but no promises right now._

_Thanks again_

_xC_


	3. 3

_Sorry this is a couple of days late - I tried editing with a horrid cold and it didn't go so well. But, it's here now._

_Hope you enjoy..._

* * *

3.

"Rosie! Don't go too far ahead!" I called to my eight year old daughter who was skipping along with her friend from school beside her, as I paused in wait of my six year old son who was lagging behind.

"Okay Dad!" Rose turned and grinned, darting back to me to shove her book bag in my hand and quickly rejoined her friend. It was always the same thing when they left school – dad had to carry everything!

"Hey Dad!" Hugo caught up with me as I juggled everything I was holding. "Can I have a wii?" he asked, looking up hopefully.

"Erm, what now?" I asked, transferring the lunch boxes and book bags into one hand as best I could so I had a free hand to take hold of Hugo's.

"Well, not right now," he giggled. "But, soon."

"Are you desperate? Can you wait until we get home?" I hoped.

His eyes widened as he looked up at me. "I can have one when I get home?" he breathed in excitement.

"Well, yeah," I nodded, wondering what on earth went on inside my sons head sometimes. "Though, I don't know why you didn't go before you left school," I muttered, hurrying a little to catch up with Rose. I knew her friends mother was close by, but I wanted to keep an eye on my own child.

"Dad!" Hugo laughed at me as though I had said something ridiculous. "We can't have them at school, teacher says we're there to learn and not to play silly games," he added, quite seriously.

I looked down at him, full of confusion. Whilst I was in agreement that they were at school to learn, I didn't think going to the toilet construed as playing a silly game. "Right," I muttered, wondering if I was misunderstanding him. "So, you think you can wait until we get home?" I asked again, knowing if he couldn't, we'd have to go behind a bush or something – there was no other choice right now.

He nodded and grinned, skipping along a bit, seemingly now excited about something.

"Bye Rosie!" her friend and her mother called as they turned onto their street. We continued straight on, heading for our usual concealed Apparition point.

"Bye Sasha!" Rose waved to her friend and then ran back to my side. "Dad, can we stop at the shop for some sweets again?" she asked, hopefully.

"Not today Rosie Posie. We need to get home quickly, your brother needs a wee," I explained.

"Oh," she sulked and slowed her steps, despite the fact I'd just said we needed to get back quickly. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them – kids!

Ten minutes later I was unlocking the front door to our house. "Shoes off and hang your coats up!" I reminded them, kicking my own shoes off and heading through to the kitchen to dump everything.

I busied myself emptying their lunch boxes – as always rather revolted at what they decided to bring home – half eaten sandwiches, apples with a couple of bites out them and some kind of mashed cake that was squashed by the bitten apple. Lovely! I dumped them in the sink once empty and flicked the kettle on before finding them both a snack and a drink.

"Dad!" Hugo whined, appearing in the kitchen as I poured them some juice. "I can't find it," he whimpered.

"Can't find what?" I wondered, putting the pumpkin juice back.

"You know, you said I'd have a wii when I got home," he whinged again,

"Yeah, in the bathroom upstairs buddy," I turned to look at him, utterly confused and slightly concerned as to what had happened to make my son forget where we went to the toilet. He'd been potty trained for years now, after all.

"The bathroom?" he asked, giddy again as a look of incredulous relief filling his face.

"Uh huh," I replied, hunting for some biscuits or something.

"Okay," he called, just before I heard him thundering upstairs.

I put their snacks and drink on the table and then made myself a cup of tea, before taking a grateful seat in the kitchen. I had left straight from work at the shop to pick them up from school and this was the first time I had sat down in hours! And then I heard a muffled cry from upstairs and wondered what they were up to as I glanced at the ceiling.

"Dad!" Hugo screamed. "Dad!" He repeated, thundering down the stairs again. "It's not there!" he cried, skidding into the kitchen.

"What isn't where?" I frowned.

He groaned and rolled his eyes as though I was being hard work on purpose. "The wii dad. There's nothing up there. I checked my room too and, it's not there!"

"What in Merlin's name do you mean it's not there? I really don't understand son," I shook my head, dumbfounded by a six year old.

"Well, where is it then? You said I'd have one when I got home and I can't," he was whimpering now, almost on the verge of tears.

"Hugo," I set my mug down and turned to face him as something occurred to me. "Are you, erm...having problems. Like, do you have a tummy ache or something?"

"What?" He screwed his nose up. "Why are you asking me that dad!" he pulled another face.

"Well, are you having trouble going or..."

"Going where? Do you think someone stole the wii when you were out?" he asked me then, seriously.

I was losing it with the kid. Were we seriously discussing the possibility that someone was going around stealing another person's pee? I mean, I know I had been that age once and had probably had some crazy or foolish ideas, so George likes to tell me anyway, but I couldn't really remember the way a six year old brain worked. I was sure I must be missing something here.

"Rose?" I called upstairs. "Rosie?" I called again after a few moments with no response.

"Yeah?" she called back after another few moments had passed.

"Can you come down here a minute. I have a snack for you and need to ask you something," I asked, eyeing Hugo warily. If he had a wee infection or something, then he might need a trip to Saint Mungo's or at least take a potion. Even though he was currently stuffing his face with biscuits and seemed fine, although he was still muttering about his wee – weird kid!

Rose appeared in the kitchen, book in hand and reached for her juice. "Thanks dad," she smiled. "Sorry, I got reading this new book I got from school," she held it up for me to see.

"No problem," I smiled, being reminded so clearly of her mother. "You can get right back to it in a minute, I just need your help with something though. Your brother is getting upset because he told me he wanted a wee and now he says he can't find it and...I'm totally confused. Could you try asking him what he means?" I hoped an eight year old intellect could understand her brother better than me.

She looked at Hugo and rolled her eyes. "I told you not to ask about that. They're Muggle things Hugo, they won't work here."

"But Dad said I could have one!" he insisted.

Okay, now I was even more confused. "What are you on about?" I asked the pair of them.

She sighed and set her juice down, closing her book. "It's a Muggle game thing Dad. You sort of play it on a TV. His friend was telling everyone about it at lunch break and Hugo got excited."

"A Muggle thing?" I mused. "He doesn't need to go to the toilet then?" I eventually realised there was no issue in that department and breathed silent sigh of relief.

Rose laughed, so hard she almost fell of her chair. "No dad!" she chuckled. "A Wii is just what the game is called."

My mind boggled at what kind of game would be called a wee and suddenly I didn't think I wanted to find out. "Okay right," I nodded, as though I understood completely. "Right, sorry Hu, I didn't know what you meant. I thought you needed to go to the loo."

"Dad!" he whined and rolled his eyes at me. "So, can I still have one?"

"Well, not really, not if its a Muggle thing. It probably wouldn't work…."

"But you said I could!" he wailed, his eyes pooling with tears as he tossed his half eaten biscuit down. "You promised me!" The tears spilled over and he began to cry.

"I didn't really promise, because I misunderstood what you meant Hugo. I'm sorry."

"You're just being mean and…and...nasty!" he sobbed, pushing his glass away as he got down from the table. "I hate you daddy!" he added before he ran off.

I sighed, heavily and shared a look with my daughter, knowing I had messed that one up.

"I don't think he really hates you," Rose mumbled awkwardly.

"I know, he's just upset and disappointed." I groaned, getting to my feet. "I'll go talk to him," I added, patting her on the head as I walked by to find him.

He was in the lounge, curled into the corner of the sofa, sobbing and muttering under his breath as he cuddled his toy dragon.

"Hugo, I'm really sorry. I didn't realise it was a game. I wouldn't have said you could have one if I knew."

"Because you just don't want me to have Muggle stuff!" he snapped.

"No, that's not it. I mean, you have plenty of other Muggle toys - footballs and toy cars and all that. I'm not bothered that you play with that stuff as well. It's just that, this sounds like it wouldn't really work for us, not with Magic about."

"Yes it would," he muttered stubbornly. "And you're mean and stinky!" he poked his tongue out at me quickly before burying his little face again.

I tried not to laugh at him, because it wasn't funny and I knew I'd just upset him further. But I honestly didn't know how to make this better. He was a six year old kid who had been promised something I now realised he couldn't have. It was natural he'd be full of disappointment.

At that moment, the floo whooshed into action and I had never before been so relieved to see my wife come home. The smile she had been wearing dropped quickly upon spying our son in tears on the sofa. She dropped her bags and stepped towards us.

"Thank Merlin you're home early!" I sighed in relief and ran a hand through my hair.

"What's happened?" she asked, concerned.

Hugo lifted his head at the sound of her voice. "Mummy!" he got up and ran to her. "Daddy is being mean and a big, stinky liar!" he told her in a sob as he grasped her legs.

"Ron?" she asked, giving me that look, the one filled with disappointment that I hated so much, as she reached down to her little boy and picked him up.

"I haven't done anything," I protested my innocence. "It was all just a misunderstanding," I added as she took a seat and rocked Hugo in her arms. I then began trying to explain to her what had happened, from our conversation on the way from school to just before she'd entered the scene.

She listened as Hugo whimpered against her, still upset. "I see," she nodded when I finished my story. "Hugo," she pushed him back slightly so she could see his face, "look at mummy," she encouraged and conjured a tissue to wipe away his tears and snot trails. "I know you are very disappointed, but daddy didn't know what you meant. He thought you meant you needed to go to the toilet, so he wasn't actually promising you could have one of those games."

"But, I…I want one," his bottom lip wobbled. "Alfie at school got one for his birthday and he says it's wicked and you can shoot things and play football and do dancing and...and everything!" he gasped, throwing his arms open wide.

"I know sweetheart," she kissed his forehead. "It all sounds wonderful. But, you need a TV for one of them to work right?" Hugo nodded. "And we don't have one, do we?" He shook his head. "And you'd also need electricity to make it work, right?"

Hugo nodded again. "But, we could get it," he sulked.

"Electric things don't work so well around Magic, remember?" she gently reminded him. "I know it would be fun to have the same kind of games that your friends have. But, just think of all the brilliant things you can do that Alfie and all the other boys and girls at school can't? I bet he can't fly on a broomstick and play Quidditch, can he?" she smiled as Hugo grinned at her, shaking his head. "And I bet he's never had magic paint that can move on the paper. Or have chess men that walk and talk on the board. Or hats that can make your head invisible or any of the other cool things your daddy and Uncle George have at the shop. You get all those things because you're a wizard sweetheart, Alfie will never have that."

"I'm better than Alfie!" he grinned, looking happier.

"Well, no, not better exactly. Just that, for all the cool things Muggles have invented, you have something just as good in the Wizarding world, things that are special to you. Do you understand?" she asked carefully, not wanting to send him off with the idea that magical folk were better than Muggles.

"Alfie has Muggle things and I get Magical things," he beamed up at her.

"That's right, good boy," she smiled and kissed him again. "Now," she placed him back on his feet, "off you go, upstairs to wash your face and wipe your nose," she instructed him.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand, mate," I told him, ruffling his hair as he passed by me.

He shrugged and looked up at me, "it's okay dad. Sorry I said you was stinky!" he grinned cheekily before scampering from the room.

I sighed and fell back onto the sofa after he was gone, relieved my wife had come home in the nick of time to ease things over. I caught her staring at me then, a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, feeling paranoid.

"You actually thought he needed a wee!" she laughed, finding the whole thing amusing.

"Well," I began, preparing to defend myself, running my hands through my hair. "How was I supposed to know about stupid Muggle devices named after bodily functions? Bit of a bloody stupid name for it, if you ask me."

"The two are actually spelled differently," she pointed out, as though that made any difference.

"It's still stupid!" I muttered. "How do you know about them, anyway?"

"I've seen them in my Mum's catalogue that I sometimes flick through when we visit," she grinned, smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think he'll forget about it now?" I wondered, glancing towards the ceiling where out sons room was above us.

"He'll be fine. It's good for him to learn that he can't have everything he wants. Though, it might help if you reminded him of what he does have," she suggested.

I inhaled deeply and stood up, getting her meaning. "Does that mean you'll cook dinner tonight?" I hoped.

"Fine," she nodded, getting up to retrieve her work bag.

"Hey, Hugo," I called upstairs, "fancy going out into the garden and throwing the quaffle about a bit?" I asked.

"On brooms?" he called back.

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes – was there any other way?

"Coming!" he yelled, scampering from his room.

"Me too!" Rose was right behind him on the stairs.

I smiled to myself as I led them outside, pleased that somehow traditional Magical games were still going to beat Muggle electronic devices in favour when it came to my kids.

* * *

_If you enjoyed, please let me know with a review - thank you._

_And to everyone who has already sent me reviews, thank you SO much...I will try to reply to all those that I can soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's been awhile since I posted. I've been struggling with things at home the last few weeks (and my own mental health) so it took an age to edit this. I guess you'd just better expect updates from me whenever I post them!_

_Hope you enjoy this Ron and Rosie moment anyway :) _

* * *

**4****. **

I heaved a huge sigh whilst raking my fingers through my hair, hair that was no doubt already standing on end as I tried to make sense of the untidy scrawl that was my brother's handwriting. Why he didn't just leave the books to me or Angelina I'd probably never know, but he always messed them up. Now, since George and Ang had taken their kids away on holiday, it was left to me to try and sort it all out.

I sighed again, tapping my quill against the parchment as I tried decide whether the figure in front of me was a six or a five.

"Dad?" a voice piped up from the doorway.

I looked up, smiling when I found my daughter standing there, looking a little hesitant. "Hey Rosie Posie."

"Eurgh!" she rolled her eyes and flounced into the room, flopping into the armchair in the living room. "I'm sure that nickname was all cute or something when I was about five, but not anymore!" she grumbled.

"Okay," I nodded, taking note. "So, what's up?" I asked her, dropping my quill and setting my work aside, more than eager for any kind of interruption right now.

"Erm, well...are you busy?" she asked, pulling her ponytail forwards and picking at her hair.

"Never too busy for you Rosie Po..." I stopped myself from using the nickname I had given my daughter at birth that she'd just complained about. I had news for her, it would probably be a long time before I broke that little habit. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was...just wondering..." she began, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder again as she slouched sideways in the chair, her legs dangling over the arm. "See, I was hoping you could help me with something. Something for school that is," she added.

"Oh, well if you need help with your homework sweetheart, you know you're probably best asking your Mum."

"Oh, no," she looked up. "It's not homework. I've done all that already."

"Already?" I asked, astonished. Even though I knew she had inherited her Mum's brain and love of learning, I was still surprised by that admission. "But, you've barely been home a week."

"We're two weeks into the summer holidays now, Dad." she pointed out. "Besides, I just wanted to get it all out of the way," she finished with a shrug.

"Oh, right," I nodded, but wondered how I hadn't noticed that my kids had already been home for two weeks. I knew things had been a little strained between me and Rose since we'd collected them from Kings Cross at the end of term. Mostly due to the fact we initially hadn't been able to find her, and had then discovered her in the arms of some boy, snogging him goodbye. I had been horrified at first – mortified to see my own little girl behaving like that. Hermione had tried to calm me down, but I had caused something of a scene and embarrassed Rose at the same time.

It wasn't so much I was angry she was kissing boys, just...a little sad I guess. It meant she was growing up, way too fast and I was scared of losing her. I had apologised, obviously – I always did when I put my foot in it, but we'd still been keeping our space a little the last few days.

"So, if it's not help with homework, then..." I faded off, not knowing what other help she might need that had to do with school. Merlin! If she needed any dating advice she was never getting any from me. Never mind the fact it would probably be useless given my personal history – I was just never going to feel comfortable discussing such things with my daughter.

"Erm...you see, everyone reckons, now that Kyle Hunter has left Hogwarts, that I'll be made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain next school year and…"

"Really? That's brilliant!" I beamed, feeling proud of her.

"Oh, yeah," she replied, surprised by my interruption. "Thing is, I really, really, _really_ want us to win the Quidditch cup, especially as it will be my last year and it'd be great to see my name on it, you know, forever and...so, I was erm," she paused and I had to smile at her enthusiastic rambles. It was the first time I'd really seen her light up since we'd got home. "I was wanting to get some practice in and, wondered if you'd have time to, you know, help me a bit?" she looked up at me with an expression full of hope.

I frowned, wondering how I could help her with that. I mean, sure, I'd do anything to help either of my kids achieve anything they wanted. But, what exactly was she asking me here? "How can I help?" I wondered.

She shrugged, giving her best teenage look of indifference. "I just thought we could go out and mess around with the quaffle, practice my goal scoring and that," she muttered.

"I see," I nodded, except I didn't really see. Why would she rather play with her old dad than with her friends or even her cousins? "Though, wouldn't you rather wait until the weekend? You could get your cousins together and play a proper game when everyone's at The Burrow?" I suggested.

"I don't need to play a full game. I just want more practice at scoring. Sometimes, sometimes I get a bit nervous and stuff," she mumbled quietly, almost as though she was ashamed to admit it.

"Well, where's your brother?" I scratched my head, unable to remember what he'd said he was up to today.

"He went over to see Lily this morning, remember? Said he wanted her to help him with his Potions homework and she's brilliant with Potions," she reminded me.

"Ah, right. Yeah, that was it." I picked up the quill to fiddle with.

"Besides," she began, "I'd rather just play with you," she confessed quietly.

I laughed, thinking she was joking. "You really want to play with your old man?" I asked her.

"Why not? You were goalkeeper at school and..."

"Not a very good one," I interrupted her again.

"That's not what Mum says. She says you helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup two years in a row. That sounds pretty impressive to me. And I've seen the cups at school, so don't try to deny it, Dad." she poked her tongue out childishly. Maybe she wasn't growing up _too_ fast after all.

"Yeah, but… you know that wasn't just me. I mean...I, sometimes it was…"

"Mum said sometimes you got nervous in front of a crowd, but you were actually a great player."

"She did?" I asked, surprised to hear that my wife had been complimentary about my school Quidditch days after all this time.

Rose nodded. "See, I kind of...do that too," she confessed. "You know, get really nervous and sometimes mess things up," she added and I learnt something I had never known about my own child. Her Mum and I had seen her play in countless matches during her school years, but I hadn't noticed her mess anything up.

"Really?" I asked, unconvinced. Perhaps she was just buttering me up and trying to make me feel better about my own perception of my skills.

"Oh, yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. "Before every match I get so anxious about it that I nearly throw up. And...I have to block out the entire crowd and everything when I play, else I can't do it."

"Me too," I nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.

"So, that's why I want to practice. I want to get more confident and..."

"But, you're a brilliant player Rose. I've seen you score hundreds of goals." I pointed out.

She shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe they were just lucky shots. Anyway, are you saying you don't want to play with me?" she asked, sliding her legs off the arm of the chair. Her Mum would have a fit about her sitting in it that way.

I gave a little sigh and looked at the sheets of scrawled parchment in front of me, noting I had barely made a start with them as I considered the offer. I had two choices, I could sit here, bored and struggling with the accounts for the shop or go outside and enjoy some Quidditch with my daughter? It didn't take me long to make my decision – I knew both shops were currently well in hand with the staff I had working today and they knew where to find me if they really needed me. And George had made this mess of the accounts, so he could bloody well fix it!

"You're on!" I smiled, slamming the file closed and tossing the quill down on top as I stood up.

"Great!" Rose grinned and jumped up. "And, erm...Dad," she began hesitantly. "I, erm...I'm sorry, you know, what happened at the station when you came to pick us up. I, it was just..erm..." she looked up at me.

I smiled. "I know, you're growing up. I have to get used to all that," I groaned, knowing it wasn't going to be easy. It was so hard for me to even consider letting go of my little girl, but she would be 18 in October. In just a few months she'd be taking her N.E.W.T's, leaving school and looking for a job. She might even start looking for a place of her own not long after that and I didn't know how I was going to deal with it.

"I just, I'm sorry if I disappointed you," she said, hanging her head and picking at her nails.

"Oh, Rosie, love. You could never disappoint me. I guess I was just a bit sad to see you growing up. And maybe a bit jealous," I confessed.

"Jealous?" she looked up and frowned at me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "you've always been my little girl, my buddy. We've always been so close and...I'm sad to lose that." I admitted my feelings to her.

"Dad," she laughed, "don't you know?" she asked then, meeting my stare. I frowned, not knowing what she was getting at. "No matter what, you'll always be the most important man in my life," she grinned. "You're my hero and it doesn't matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl," she smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

I felt the threat of tears sting my eyes as I beamed at her, her words having touched my heart and feeling slightly overwhelmed with parental love for my daughter. We shared a soft smile, all the awkwardness from the last few days completely slipping away and I knew I'd always have a close bond with her. She was very astute for a 17 year old - something else she must have inherited from her mother.

"Come on," I nudged her shoulder with mine – at least she'd taken after me in regards to her height. "Let's go find our brooms!" I grinned as the pair of us raced out into the back garden.

* * *

_If you enjoyed this, please let me know with a review! Thanks!_

_And thank you to everyone who reviewed my last post...even if I don't reply, please know that I really appreciate you taking the time to leave a comment. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

_I know, I know, it's been awhile. I'm sorry. This past year has been rough and rather lonely and I kind of gave up on everything that wasn't a necessity. But, I'm back...the muse is visiting again to distract me and I have new things to post._

_First to finish this little series off...and there will be an added bonus chapter to come too - so this will be 6 Moments, rather than 5. And then I have two more almost complete (bar some editing) 5 moments series to start posting. _

_Sorry again for keeping you waiting for the last chapter of this one. Here you go - finally!_

* * *

"Right then," I said to myself as I placed my most recent purchases into my bag and turned to look for my son. "Come on." I reached for Hugo's hand when he appeared from behind a rather large wizard and we left the shop.

"Why did I have to come?" he whined, again.

I turned my attention from consulting the rest of my shopping list and looked down at him. "I thought you wanted to come shopping with Mummy?" I frowned. "You said were bored at home since your sister is poorly and Daddy is looking after her."

"Yeah, but we've been gone ages and ages now!" Six year old Hugo wailed, throwing an arm into the air and almost smacking an elderly witch in the face.

"Careful," I caught his arm in time and gave the witch an apologetic smile. "We're almost done now sweetheart. We just need to pop into the Owl Emporium for some treats for Beau and then to the Menagerie for some food for your sister's Pygmy Puff. Then we can..."

"Go to the Quidditch shop?" he asked hopefully, brightening up a little.

"Yes, then we can pop into the Quidditch shop," I promised him. Going to look at the latest brooms and other Quidditch paraphernalia was something he loved to do.

"And..." he asked, as though encouraging me to remember something else important.

I laughed at his stance, with one hand on his hip as he waited for me to realise what else we had to do. "And we'll go to the bakers to buy us all a treat to take home," I said in agreement, taking his hand again and pocketing my list as we continued down the alley.

"Hermione!" I heard someone calling my name just as we made it to the Emporium.

Over the years, all of us, Harry, Ron and myself, had become quite adept at ignoring such attention from the press or well meaning fans and well wishers. But, I especially hated being stopped whenever we were out with the children.

"Hermione!" The voice called again and then someone grabbed my arm. "It is Hermione Granger, isn't it?"

I whirled around to face them, all prepared to tell them to back off, only to find myself faced with a familiar woman around about my own age, with long blonde hair and a rather conspicuous scar that ran in a jagged line from her temple to her collarbone.

"I thought it was you!" she said happily. "Long time no see."

"Oh, hello Lavender," I smiled politely, tugging Hugo to a stop.

"Muuum!" he whined, wanting to get on so he could get to admire the Quidditch gear.

"Hello," she said, suddenly noticing him. "You must be...it's Hugo isn't it? Doesn't he look like his Dad?" she asked me.

"Yes, he does." I smiled at him fondly. Everyone said the same thing. "Say hello Hugo," I prompted him.

"Hello," he mumbled, barely giving her any attention as he kicked the curb, scuffing the toes of his shoes.

"So, how are you? Is life treating you well? How's Ron?" she asked without pause.

"We're all fine, thank you. Busy with work and the children, obviously. Ron is home with our daughter who isn't feeling very well today," I explained.

"Aaw, that's too bad," she sighed. I wasn't sure whether she meant it was too bad our daughter was sick or too bad that Ron wasn't around.

"Yes, well, it's hopefully just a cold, so she'll be up and about in no time." I said. "So, how are you?" I asked, to be polite.

"Oh, you know," she said with a little shrug and a giggle. "Work is going fine, a bit boring sometimes though. And, I'm single again," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I wasn't – because it was not surprising. I heard tales of her love life from Ginny and how she seemed to be making her way through half the men in the Wizarding World as well as the odd Muggle. Not to mention the on and off relationship she'd had with Seamus for years.

"Yes, Seamus and I broke up, again," she said with an exasperated groan. "Honestly, men. You'd better hold on to Ron."

"Ron and I are just fine. We're very happy thank you."

She laughed and tossed back her hair. "So, have you heard about..."

"Mum...let's go!" Hugo whined, tugging on my hand.

"Sorry Lavender, I would love to stop and gossip, but I really must get on. I want to get home and check on Rose. And Hugo here doesn't have a long attention span for shopping," I said and gave her a smile, hoping I sounded polite.

"Oh, right, of course. I suppose life must be harder with children, whereas I'm free and single. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, we really must catch up sometime. Say hello to Ron for me," she said with a wink.

"I will. Bye." I said and allowed Hugo to tug me away. I felt rather grateful that my son had got me out of that one. Lavender loved to gossip.

"Who was she?" he asked me as we entered the owl emporium.

"That was Lavender. She was a friend of daddy's and mine when we were at school," I explained.

"Oh. Why is her face all cut up like that?" he asked with all the diplomacy of a six year old child.

"Erm, she erm...had a nasty accident, a long time ago," I fibbed slightly. Both Ron and I had decided that the children were still too young to know too many details from the war. They knew there had been one, they knew that people like their Uncle Fred and Teddy's parents had died in it and they knew we had fought in it. But, I think being told someone had been attacked by an evil werewolf was too much knowledge right now.

"When the war happened?" he asked then, being as bright as I knew he was.

"Yes, sweetheart. During the war. Like the scars on daddy's shoulder or the one on Mummy's neck."

He nodded then, thoughtfully. "She was a bit...funny!" he said with a giggle.

"Did you think so? You know, actually, she was once your daddy's girlfriend," I told him, thinking he might find that funny whilst we waited to be served behind other customers.

"What?" he looked up and stared at me. His blue eyes, so like his father's, going wide with surprise.

"Yes," I chuckled at his reaction. "Lavender and your dad went out for a few months."

"But...but..." he stammered, looking watery eyed now. "Daddy loves mummy!" he shouted, very indignantly as the lady in front turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh sweetheart," I said gently, realising he was genuinely upset about this now. "Daddy _does_ love mummy. Very much. And I love daddy. But this was a long time ago, before we were married."

"But...but daddy said he just loved you!" He stamped his foot as his bottom lip trembled.

I sighed and wondered how to explain all this to a six year old. How could he understand that their relationship, at least for Ron, hadn't been so much about love and more to do with the fact he'd been hurt and felt rejected? That Lavender was perhaps the first girl who'd made him feel fanciable and wanted because I was too afraid to reveal my true feelings for him. And that perhaps some of it had all been about petty teenage revenge and trying to make me jealous.

"It's just, it's...complicated darling," I said as I stroked his hair. "Something that some grown ups don't even understand." I knew that explanation was feeble at best. "But, I want you to know there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Huh!" he grunted in reply.

He was quiet and sulky whilst I checked off the last couple of items on my list. He didn't even want to go and look at the other owls or creatures as he usually did. Sometimes we couldn't get him out of the shop as he planned which owl he'd like best when he was older. I thought he'd just had enough with shopping now and wanted to get on to see the brooms.

"Right," I said, putting my list away and the pet food into my bag, "all done, so onto the Quidditch shop now!" I announced, taking his hand again and began heading up the street.

"Don't want to," he mumbled, kicking a stone.

"You don't want to go?" I asked, surprised.

He shook his head. "Just want to go home now."

"Oh, well if that's what you want." I looked at him with concern, hoping he wasn't coming down with Rosie's cold – she'd been quite poorly with it. "Well, we'll just pop to the bakery quickly and then we'll head straight home." I promised.

"Don't want to go to bakery."

"Really? So you don't want a gingerbread man?" I asked, knowing they were his favourite. When he shook his head, I became even more alarmed. Rose had been off her food for a few days and I was now sure he was getting sick too.

"Please, lets just go home mummy!" He pulled on my hand.

"But, I promised your sister a gingerbread man. And daddy really likes the doughnuts. They'll be very sad if we go home without them. We can just go and buy those really quickly."

"You're going to buy daddy a doughnut?" he asked, looking horrified.

"Yes," I laughed, wondering what he was getting at.

"But...but...daddy has a stupid, stinky girlfriend!" he kicked the curb.

"Oh Hugo," I sighed as I realised what was really bothering him and feeling rather touched that he was so protective of me and my honour. I crouched down so we were face to face. "Listen, she's not daddy's girlfriend anymore. She hasn't been for a very, very long time. Daddy hardly even sees her now."

"But she's still stinky. And stupid," he decided. "And daddy is naughty!"

"Hugo, sometimes grown ups have lots of boyfriends or girlfriends before they find the one person they want to marry. It doesn't mean your daddy loves anyone more than me. Please, don't worry."

"Huh," he scoffed.

"Come on," I smiled and got to my feet. "If you don't want to go look at the new brooms and things, we'll just go to the bakery quickly then go home."

"But...I want to see the brooms!" he wailed.

I smiled to myself. Thought as much.

He raced towards Quality Quidditch Supplies ahead of me and by the time I caught up with him, he had his nose pressed against the shop window, admiring the latest broomstick models. We went inside to get a closer look, but even though he had cheered up a little, we didn't stay as long as he usually made me. Twenty minutes later we arrived home and Hugo raced off upstairs as soon as we got back. I left him to it and went to see how our daughter was feeling. I found her curled up under a blanket on the couch with her nose in a book.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked, feeling her forehead with the back of my hand. "You don't feel as hot and you look a bit brighter," I noted.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Dad said my temperature is down. And I ate the soup he made me."

"That's good. Sounds like you're on the mend then." I kissed her forehead. "Back to school on Monday morning," I added cheerily.

"Aaw," she moaned under her breath. "Oh, did you get food for Elsa? Ooh and you promised to bring me a Gingerbread men!" Her face lit up.

"I remembered them both. Gingerbread men are for after dinner though. Where's your father?" I wondered, getting up to put the shopping away.

"In the office," she muttered, already back into her book. "He said he had some work to do and I was to shout him if I needed him."

"Right," I nodded and took the bags through to the kitchen. After dumping them on the side, I found my husband in our home office, scratching away at some rolls of parchment.

"Hey love," he looked up when I closed the door. "Did you get all your shopping done?" he asked, finishing the sentence he was writing.

"Yes. Rose is looking better." I took a seat in front of the desk.

"Yeah," he set his quill down. "I took her temperature earlier and it's down, almost normal," he added.

"Good," I nodded. "That's one problem sorted then."

"One problem? That sounds ominous," he frowned at me. "Do we have another problem then?"

I sighed and shifted my position in the chair. "I may have accidentally caused another one," I said. He raised an eyebrow in query. "We bumped into Lavender whilst out shopping. She asked after you and said to say hello."

"Oh, right. But, erm...why would that cause a problem?" he asked, confused, knowing I'd got over all my jealousy of her years ago, pretty soon after things had ended between them really.

"It's Hugo. He wanted to know who she was, you know what he's like when anyone stops to talk to us. I said she was an old friend from school. And then, I might have accidentally admitted that the two of you once dated. And..."

Ron groaned. "Really?"

"Oh, it get's worse. He, erm...he seemed to get the wrong idea," I cringed. "I mean, he's only six. But, he was most indignant about that fact you should love only me. And, well...he's now under the impression you also have a secret girlfriend or something." I confessed all.

"Oh great," he groaned. "Did you explain to him that it was all a long time ago? Back when I was young and rather stupid?"

"Of course I did. And I tried explaining to him that grown ups sometimes have lots of boyfriends or girlfriends before they get married. But he's confused and seems rather upset about it."

Ron groaned again and then rubbed a hand over his face. "I suppose I'd best go speak to him. I promised him we'd throw the quaffle about for a bit when you got back anyway," he pushed the chair back and stood from the desk.

I heaved a sigh as he left the room and got up to go and put the shopping away, but then decided that I wanted to hear how Ron explained things to him. He was paused outside of our son's bedroom when I caught up with him and gave him an encouraging smile. Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the door, before opening it and stepping inside. I could see our little boy sprawled on his bed, reading one of the magazines his father had read at his age. Some of them were the exact same ones, having been passed down.

"Hey Hugh," Ron began brightly. "Fancy throwing that quaffle about now?" he asked.

"Not really," he muttered in reply and I heard a flutter of pages from where I hid in the hallway.

"Right," Ron sighed. "So, erm...your Mum tells me you bumped into an old friend of ours today."

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"You know," I heard a creak of bedsprings as Ron sat down on Hugo's bed, "Lavender and I, we..."

"You should just love Mummy!" Hugo shouted at him then. "Lavender is stupid and has a stupid name!" he added. I tried not to laugh – I might have thought the same thing myself once. But then, was Lavender anymore stupid than Hermione?

"Hugo," Ron began softly, "I do love your Mum, very, very much. I love no one else the way I love her."

"But you should _only_ love her!" He still sounded very indignant about that and I felt rather touched.

"I do. I mean, I love no one else the way I love your Mum. But, you know there are lots of kinds of love right? I mean, I love you and your sister in a different way to how I love your Mum. And I love my parents in a different way too."

"So you love Lavender in a different way too?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Ron sighed. "I don't love Lavender at all. I mean, I don't hate her, but I don't even think about her or anything. You see, what happened between me and her was all such a long time ago, when I was much younger and probably a bit stupid. And honestly...she was a big mistake."

"A mistake?" Hugo sounded intrigued and I heard more bedsprings as he moved. Peaking I saw him slide closer to his dad.

"Yes, you see. Boys, teenage boys especially, can do some very stupid things," Ron sighed. "I was rather sad at the time. I didn't think your mum liked me, you know, the way I liked her."

"You loved her?"

"Yeah, but I thought she liked someone else. And then, when Lavender kissed me, well...I don't know. It just sort of felt nice to know that someone _did_ like me, in that way. And so, we kind of became boyfriend and girlfriend. At first it was okay, but I soon got tired of it all. Lavender was a bit...well too much and she got a bit annoying. Plus I didn't like that your mum was upset with me then and wouldn't talk to me anymore. I mean, I still didn't think she fancied me, but I knew she was annoyed I was with Lav all the time."

"You should have just told stupid Lav to go away." Hugo decided.

"Oh son," Ron groaned. "If only it was that easy. I didn't really know how to break up with her, I kind of didn't want to upset her or have another girl mad at me. So, I just sort of tried to annoy her so she'd break up with me. I even tried to hide from her," he laughed and Hugo laughed with him too. "But, she was never the girl I was really in love with. There's only ever been one girl I've ever truly loved."

"Mummy!" Hugo squealed excitedly.

"Yes, your Mum. She's the only girl I've ever wanted. And I was just damn lucky she decided she wanted me too and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then a few years later we got married and then your sister and you came along, so now I have everything I ever wanted."

"That's good daddy," Hugo sighed softly. "Can we go play with the quaffle and brooms now?" he asked, jumping from the bed.

"Course we can, kiddo," Ron laughed.

I quickly hid as Hugo came tearing from his room and thundered downstairs. Ron paused beside me.

"So, how did I do?" he asked me, knowing I had been listening the whole time.

"Perfect," I smiled and yanked him forward with a fistful of his shirt to kiss to his lips. "And, just for the record, you are the only boy I have ever truly loved or wanted to be with. I got lucky too," I smiled and kissed him again.

"Good to know," Ron grinned, his face slightly flushed as he sauntered away downstairs, after our son.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, I would greatly appreciate you leaving me a review._

_Bonus chapter 6 next week._

_Also, thank you to new readers who have been recently 'favouriting' my stories and me as an author - that's great! I love to read new reviews no matter how long the stories have been posted - new or old, let me know. Thanks again._


	6. Bonus Chapter

_I meant to post this last night, but forgot - need to get back into the schedule of posting. _

_Here is a bonus chapter, because I wrote too many and didn't know where to put this one. It's something I had requests for a couple of times - where Ron went off to when Hermione told him she was pregnant, so...this is what happened. Enjoy!_

* * *

I hadn't exactly had a definite destination in mind when I had Disapparated from home. I had just needed some space, to take a moment for my brain to catch with the news that my ears had just heard. Still, I thought to myself as I paused and looked around the beach I had arrived at, it wasn't exactly surprising that this was where my subconscious had brought me.

Bill was usually the brother I ran to when I needed sound advice. He was the one brother who I knew wouldn't judge me and had the patience to listen to the nonsense rambling of his baby brother, even with his own family to tend to these days. Yes, Harry was my best mate and was the person I turned to for a lot of things, but he was also my wife's best mate and sometimes I just needed someone a bit more impartial and a little less awkward when it came to discussing relationship type stuff.

The March breeze, much colder here on the coast, almost made me shiver as I trudged across the sand towards the little cottage that was covered in seashells. Pushing open the white garden gate I headed towards the front door where I knocked and waited.

High pitched squeals and giggling approached the door before it was opened and there stood my eldest niece, Victoire, resplendent in a pink tutu, purple feather boa and a plastic silver crown sat haphazardly on her head. Her younger sister, Dominique wasn't far behind her dressed much the same way.

"Uncle Ron!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Uncle Won!" Dom repeated, although she had yet to master her R's.

"Hey kids," I smiled and ruffled their hair, being careful not to dislodge either crown.

"Did you bring us funny stuff?" Vicky asked, referring to how I often brought them various items from the shop. It was possible I spoilt my nieces and nephews.

"Pwesents?" Dom looked hopeful.

"Sorry, not today girls. Is your dad home?" I asked peering behind them down the hallway. I hadn't stopped to consider the fact he might have been at work, which is honestly where I was also supposed to be.

Dom nodded her head, her tiara slipping down her face, making her giggle as she shoved it back in place, rather messily.

"Papa!" Victoire called, leaving the door open for me to follow them inside. I closed the March chill out behind me and followed them down the hallway.

"Pappy!" Dom copied everything her older sister did.

"Who is it?" Bill poked his head out of the lounge doorway and I laughed at the sight of my big brother in his pink fluffy crown and a dozen or so ugly beads and chains around his neck. Not to mention his bright pink feather boa.

"Uncle Won!" Dom announced, excitedly and ran into her Dad's arms. "But, no pwesents," she shook her head sadly, losing her tiara again.

"You can't expect presents all the time, sweetheart," he reminded her, straightening the tiara for her. "So, what can I do for you little bro?" he asked me, twirling the end of his feather boa playfully.

"Am I interrupting something?" I laughed at his appearance.

He shrugged nonchalantly and set Dom back down on the floor where she scampered off. "Just playing tea parties with my girls. Fleur is out shopping with a friend," he explained.

"Oh, right," I nodded, finding it both kind of sweet and also hilarious to see my brother like this.

"You okay?" he asked, whilst taking his crown off.

I shrugged. "Just...needed a chat," I replied. "It can wait though, I mean, you seem busy and I don't..."

"Ron," Bill stopped me before I could turn and leave. "Just, give me a moment." He stuck his head back into the living room door where we could hear the girls singing and giggling. "Girls, why don't you go and play in the garden for a little while? I need to talk to Uncle Ron."

"But, the tea party Papa!" Victoire said, sounding a bit sulky.

"We can play again later," he promised her as he grabbed their cloaks from a hook beside the door.

"Okay," she sighed and put her cloak on as Bill helped Dominique with hers.

"Really, I didn't want to interrupt," I said.

"It's fine, they need some fresh air anyway," he replied, looking at me over his shoulder. "Now, stay in the garden, promise?" he asked his kids. They each nodded solemnly. "And Vicky, keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes Papa," she giggled and taking her sisters hand, she led them outside.

"Now, what's up?" he asked, closing the door after the girls and leading me into the kitchen.

"Wondered if you'd be at work to be honest..." I began, delaying the topic.

"Took a day off," he said as he put the kettle on to boil and took some mugs down from a shelf. "Take a seat," he told me as he slipped off his feather boa and some of the chunkier beads.

Bill made tea for us as I sat in silence, wondering what to tell him. Hermione hadn't said anything abut it being a secret, but then I'd taken off so quickly I hadn't really given her much chance to say anything, I realised.

Placing a mug of tea in front of me, Bill took a seat opposite. "So...what's up?" he asked again, taking a sip of his tea.

I picked up my mug and toyed with it for a moment. "How do you know something's up?" I asked.

Bill regarded me with wry smile. "One, you've called around in the middle of a work day. Two, you have that look on your face. So, what is it?"

"Hermione's pregnant," I blurted out, surprising myself with how easy it slipped out.

"Oh!" his eyes widened in surprise. "Well, congratulations!" he reached over and gently thumped my shoulder.

I gave him a brief smile, that I think looked more like a grimace.

"Well, you don't seem very thrilled by the idea."

I shrugged as I picked up my tea and took a big slurp, not knowing how to answer that.

He nodded to himself then. "It's a bit of a shock, huh?" he asked, knowingly.

"No...I mean, yes, kind of. I mean, we've talked about having kids and we did agree we'd start trying this year, so..."

"So, why the long face? If you were going to try for a baby, you know it was most likely going to happen eventually and..."

"Yeah, well there's rather a huge difference between talking about doing something and that something actually happening. I...I guess I just didn't think it would happen this fast. I always thought of us having kids as way off in my future."

"You've still got a few months," he said. "You're going to be a dad, Ron!" he was beaming.

"Bloody hell!" I gasped. Now, it might seem stupid, but that small fact hadn't actually occurred to me until now. I mean, when we'd discussed having kids, I had never really given a lot of thought to what having a child meant - that I would be someone's dad. I looked up at my brother in alarm. "I don't know how to be a dad!"

Bill laughed at that and shook his head wryly. "I'll let you in on a little secret baby brother, none of us really do. We just kind of make it up as we go along. Besides, you'll have it easier than I did," he pointed to himself.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" I frowned, feeling myself panicking again.

"Because, I was the first to have kids, in our family I mean, not ever obviously. I only had Dad for advice and as a role model and as brilliant as our dad is, his advice is a little old fashioned. But you, you'll have me and Percy, George, even Harry. You'll be fine Ron!" he punched my arm again.

"Then," I muttered, running my finger around the rim of my mug, "why do I feel so bloody scared?" I looked up at him, imploringly.

"I'd be worried if you weren't. You don't think I wasn't shittin' myself when Fleur told me we were having Victoire?"

"But...you were so excited when you told us all," I recalled. "How did you get over the fear?" I wondered.

He smiled then. "I realised Fleur was just as scared as me. I mean, she was excited too and nervous and utterly terrified. Once I got over the initial shock I understood we'd be doing this together, that we weren't alone and I needed to be there for her, because the women does get the raw end of the deal in having kids, you know." he smirked.

"Yeah," I grimaced, recalling Ginny and her constant morning sickness or Angelina complaining of her swollen ankles and then overhearing many a horror story of their births. "I know."

"What did you tell Hermione?" he wondered, "when she told you?"

"I, erm..." I lowered my head, totally ashamed now of my reaction to her news. I hadn't been at all supportive. In fact I had been a perfectly useless husband. "Nothing," I muttered, tracing patterns into the wood of their kitchen table. "I mean, I sat there with my gob open for a bit, then jumped up and muttered something about having to get back to work and I left."

"Ron!" he admonished me.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot, bloody useless. See, I can't be dad. I can barely be a husband!"

Bill rolled his eyes at me. "Sometimes I wonder why that girl loves you," he shook his head and chuckled.

"_I__f_ she still loves me, after this," I mumbled.

"The good thing is she knows you. She knows you freak out at sudden news...but I do recommend grovelling. A lot. And getting her some flowers on your way home won't hurt."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I had a lot of making up to do to my wife. I had never considered the fact she might be scared too and worried and now she was probably upset, with me.

"Look, what is it you're really scared about?"

"Everything!" I shrugged.

Bill laughed again. "I guess I can understand that. But, anything specific?"

"I don't know, just...being responsible for a tiny human. I mean, yeah, being an Uncle is great and loads of fun. But, I get to play with them and spoil them a bit, then hand them back. I can't with my own, can I? How am I grown up enough to be a dad to anyone? I've forgotten to feed Crookshanks occasionally, but don't tell Hermione that!" I warned him with a wag of my finger. Bill smirked. "And then I see how rough you all look sometimes, after a sleepless night or something, and I hear you all complaining about the mess and the noise and how easy life used to be...how am I not meant to be afraid of this?"

"Look Ron, I'm not going to lie to you. Raising kids is hard and there are some truly shitty moments, sometimes quite literally," he grimaced and I had an idea what he meant. "But I promise you this, it will honestly be the most rewarding thing you'll ever do. The moment you see your child for the first time, you'll realise you never felt as protective about anything before, you'll never love anyone the way you love your kids. There's loads of fun times amongst all the shitty stuff...that first smile, when they say dada for the first time, even playing silly tea party games with them," he chuckled, holding up the gaudy beads still around his neck. "You'll be fine, I know you will." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"You think?" I asked, hopeful.

"I know," he nodded. "Hell, you survived a war, you can survive a baby." he teased. "Besides," he smirked to himself as he thought of something, "knowing that wife of yours, she'll have read every child rearing book out there before she even gives birth and she'll make you learn all of it too, might even give you an exam on it, then you'll be the most knowledgeable of the lot of us."

"Haha!" I half laughed at his stupid joke and making fun of my wife.

"Of course, you'll both also find out that being a parent isn't really something you can learn from a book. You just do it and there will be times you screw up, I did. But, thankfully babies are pretty forgiving."

"What did you do?" I wondered, finding it hard to believe that my big brother wasn't perfect.

"Did you never hear about the time I put Vicky's nappy on backwards and she leaked...everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean bloody everywhere!" he grimaced at the memory. "Or the time I poured tea into her bottle, rather thank milk because I was so damn tired. Luckily Fleur spotted it in time, but...these things happen Ron. You laugh about it all eventually, and honestly, I think you'll make a great dad," he smiled over his mug of tea.

"Really?" I asked, not convinced.

Bill nodded. "Honestly, my kids adore you, and not just for presents," he added. "Harry chose you to be Godfather to his firstborn son, you've been around Teddy his entire life...you've got this." he tried to assure me and suddenly, I felt a little better about the entire thing as I took a deep breath. Yes, I knew there were going to be moments I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I suppose every parent did.

The kitchen door opened then and we both jumped up, expecting it to be the girls back, having had enough of playing outside alone. "Okay, we're about done..." Bill faded off when he saw not his daughters, but his wife instead and a big smile lit his face. "Ah, you're home mon amour," he stood to kiss Fleur on the cheek and take her bags from her.

She smiled and returned his kiss. "I saw ze girls een the garden, zey told me you were 'ere Ron. Everyzing ees okay?" she asked, swiping Bill's mug and drinking what was left of his tea.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, getting to my feet. "Just, you know, needed a chat, brotherly advice and all that," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck, feeling slightly uncomfortable now.

"Ah, about 'Ermione? She ees pregnant, no?" She took a seat at the table.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. "How did you know? Who told you?" I began to wonder if Hermione had confided in anyone before me.

She flapped away my stumbling. "I took ze girls to see baby Jamie last night. 'Arry mentioned that 'Ermione 'ad not been to work as she 'ad a bad stomach. And zen last week, at deenner with your parents, she looked tired. I seemply guessed," she shrugged in a very French gesticulation.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well, yeah. But, don't say anything to anyone else yet. I don't know if she wants everyone knowing yet. So, keep quiet, especially around Mum!" I groaned, imagining her reaction to our news. You'd think the novelty of Grandchildren would have worn off by now, but no, every single pregnancy announcement and she got excited again. Not to mention the not so subtle hints she'd been dropping around myself and Hermione lately about it being our turn.

"We promise, right?" Bill leant over his wife's chair and put his arms around her.

"But of course," she smiled.

"Good, great, thanks," I nodded appreciatively as I pushed the chair back in at the table and finished my tea. "I'd best be getting back, start apologizing to Hermione," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, knowing that wasn't going to be easy.

"And what did you do now?" Fleur asked, amused.

Bill laughed. "He freaked out when Hermione told him she was pregnant. Left the poor girl sat at home whilst he ran off." Bill found it much more amusing than it actually was.

"Oh Ron!" Fleur sounded appalled with me.

"I know, I know," I groaned. "I screwed up!" I held my hands up in utter defiance. There was no excuse for how I had reacted.

"I suggested flowers and lots of grovelling," Bill told Fleur.

"Huh!" she made a noise in the back of her throat, something that sounded very French. "I would suggest diamonds," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at her husband.

"Diamonds?" I yelped, wondering how much that would cost me.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Bill asked her.

"Do you forget 'ow I got zis?" She held up her hand and wiggled her finger where an eternity ring sat.

"Oh, yeah. I bought you that after you gave birth to Victoire, right?"

"And why did you buy me eet?" she questioned.

"Because I was so proud of you," he smirked, kissing her cheek again.

Fleur gave him a withering look. I knew what that meant, my own wife gave me that look far too often. "And what was ze real reason?"

Bill sighed and closed his eyes as he pulled together his long hair into a bunch. "Because I fainted when you were in labour and spent about half an hour passed out on the floor not being any help," he confessed.

I laughed loudly, remembering that little incident. We'd all had a good laugh at my brothers expense for that one. To be fair, he had done much better when Dominique was born though.

"Well, thanks. But I'll see how the flowers and some apologizing goes first, I think," I decided, getting up. "See you soon. And thanks Bill," I patted my brothers shoulder and left him to it. The pair of them suddenly only had eyes for each other and I wanted to get out of there before they got into it.

"No problem Ron," he replied, rather distracted as he pulled Fleur into his arms.

I left through the back door and Disapparated straight home, ready to reassure my wife that I was totally on board for this new adventure in our life, our baby.

We were going to become parents, together.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please leave me a review if you did :)

A new series of 'five moments' will begin posting next week.


End file.
